Extruded handles which are pivotally engaged to a drawer, drawer slide and cabinet, which have been used to provide access into a drawer, are generally known. The known handle mechanisms are generally engaged to an elongated shaft disposed the entire length in front of the drawer between the sides of a cabinet. The known release mechanisms have been relatively complicated and costly to manufacture, maintain and service.
In addition, the known handles, drawer slides and cabinets, have been difficult to adapt for use in a vehicle due to the inadvertent release of the latching mechanism of the drawers during movement of the vehicle. Unintentional release of the drawer latch results in the sliding of the drawer outwardly from the cabinet, and the spewing of the contents of the drawer within the interior of the vehicle.
The art referred to and/or described above is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is “prior art” with respect to this invention. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R. § 1.56(a) exists.
All U.S. patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
Without limiting the scope of the invention, a brief description of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. § 1.72.